


Sunshine and Whiskey

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Love, Making Love, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: It's a night of firsts for Diane.  First time being sung to.  First time making love with Kurt.  First time saying those three words...





	Sunshine and Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> "Sunshine and Whiskey" is by Frankie Ballard

Kurt pulled into the gravel-lined parking lot at Jim’s Bar and parked. “We’re here.”

Diane smiled and looked forward at the small restaurant ahead of them. “This is your favorite spot?”

“Yeah, they know me here. Plus I only live a mile up the road. If you don’t like it, we can go to my place and I’ll open my Johnny Walker Blue Label Special Reserve. Deal?”

She smiled, “I’m sure if you like it, I’ll like it.”

Kurt shook off the “taking his new girl to his favorite spot for the first time” jitters and got out of his truck to run to the other side to open the door for Diane. 

“Such a gentleman.” She flirted. “Thanks.”

“I try.”

Kurt took ahold of her hand as they walked across the parking lot. He opened the door to the bar for her and let her walk ahead of him, admiring the beautiful woman who walked in front of him as she did. 

He waved at Jim behind the bar and found a small table off to the side. “Have a seat.” Kurt pulled out her chair, which Diane took. 

“Thanks. You really don’t have to do all of this, by the way.”

“I do.”

“You really…”

“No. I do.” 

“Okay.” Diane blushed.

The bartender greeted them, “hey Kurt! What can I get you two to drink?”

“A martini, please?”

“Sure thing, ma’am. And for you?”

“Goose Island? Thanks.”

Jim walked back to the bar, leaving the couple to themselves. Diane looked around the room and noticed a sign on the wall that read, “Tuesdays are Karaoke Night!”

“It’s karaoke night?” She asked pointing to the sign.

“Oh, yeah. Could be good for a few laughs. You sing, right?”

She smiled, “sometimes. I belt out a mean ‘Bosom Buddies’ in the shower.”

“Isn’t that a duet?”

‘Well yes, but I usually sing both parts.”

Their drinks arrived and before taking a sip, Diane toasted, “to tonight.”

He toasted back and smiled, then took a drink.

The couple finished their drinks and ordered another round and dinner.

“Welcome to Karaoke Night!” A voice boomed over the loudspeakers

“Do you really want to be here for this? It’s a bit noisy,” Diane commented, leaning into Kurt.

He nodded and looked up to the stage.

“First up, Janine doing ‘Like a Virgin’. Take it away Janine!”

Diane chuckled as the drunk young lady took the stage and began screeching out the first few bars of the Madonna hit.

“Oh god,” Diane sighed.

“Pretty bad, I know,” he laughed.

Kurt waived at Jim, who sent his young barkeep over to the table. He leaned in and asked for something and the young lady bounced away, returning a few minutes later with two shots of Jack Daniels.

“Whiskey?” Diane questioned.

“Do it with me?” He asked.

“I’m not much of a Jack drinker,” Diane told him. “Go for it. I’ll drive home.”

Kurt sighed and took both shots. As he set down the second glass, and shook off the sting of the alcohol, they heard, “… next up is Kurt, singing ‘Sunshine and Whiskey’. Who knew he sang too, ladies?”

Diane’s eyes widened as she watched him take a hefty sip of his beer before rising and walking towards the stage.

“Kurt?” She called towards him. “What are you doing?”

He stepped up to the stage and in front of several familiar faces, took the microphone and winked at her. “This is for Diane.”

Her heart fluttered as her jaw hit the floor, she’d never been sung to in public before. And Kurt was the last person she thought would ever do something like this.

“Every time you kiss me, it’s like sunshine and whiskey…” He began singing.

Diane scooted to the front of her seat and listened, gob smacked as she listened to him. 

“I’m a little hot and bothered, if you know what I mean…”

She leaned forward and made eye contact, shaking her head, still not quite believing what was happening. 

“…You hit me like fire, shot me like a bullet…” She giggled and blushed.

Diane took in each lyric as though it was written for her. As soon as the first chorus finished, she had tears in her eyes.

Her heart was in her throat and tears streamed down her face as Kurt finished up the song.

The room applauded and Diane rose to her feet, clapping as loud as she possibly could. Kurt walked down to her and before he could say hi, she jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him kissing him with everything she had in her.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe it!”

“Are you crying?” He asked, stumbling backwards with her weight hitting him. Kurt moved his hands to her hips to steady her as he walked back to their table. He set her down and looked at her. “Are you okay?”

“Are you kidding? That was incredible!” She wiped the tears from her eyes and had a smile that went from ear to ear. “No one has ever done that for me before!”

Kurt walked over to the empty seat and reached for his beer. He took a sip and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “Truth be told, I’ve never done that before. Never even thought about it.”

She smiled and sniffled, admiring him.

~X~

Two cheeseburgers and two dirty martinis later, the couple left the bar, hand in hand, laughing and reminiscing about the acts that followed Kurt.

“I can’t believe that guy tried Bohemian Rhapsody.”

“That’s Mark. Never shies away from a challenge.”

She laughed as she climbed into the car, Kurt shutting the door behind her then walking over to his door. He started the engine and backed out of the parking space.

“Uh,” Diane started. “Can we stop by the drug store on the way to your place? I forgot something.”

“Sure. We pass a Walgreens anyway.”

“Thanks.” 

They got to the drug store a few minutes later and Diane quickly climbed out of the cab of his truck. “I’ll be right back.”

She headed into the store but was almost as quickly stopped. “Hey, I’ll come with.” He smiled.

Kurt joined her and Diane sighed and reminded herself, “this is the responsible thing to do.”

She smiled back at him confidently and reached for his hand, heading for the Personal Care aisle.

Diane stopped at the condoms and looked at Kurt. “This is okay, right? I’m not assuming incorrectly?”

He smiled. “I don’t have any at home. It’s good we stopped,” he replied reassuringly. Kurt put his hand around her waist and watched as her eyes traveled over the large selection.

She reached for a three pack and showed them to him. “What do you think?”

Kurt grinned and took ahold of the box in her hand. “I think we’ll need these.” He put the box back on the shelf and reached for a box of Magnums.

Diane’s eyes widened. “Are you… Seriously?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Promise me it doesn’t turn you off?” He joked.

She shook her head, stunned.

“Look at that. I’ve got the great orator, Diane Lockhart, silenced. Who knew that’s all it took?” He placed a kiss on her cheek and started to walk away. 

“Wait, she stopped him.” Kurt looked at her with a question in his eyes. She took the three pack of condoms from Kurt’s hand and put them back on the shelf, instead selecting a twelve pack. “Definitely not, cowboy.” She handed them to him and grinned. 

He laughed and shook his head. “Come on. Let’s go.” He suggested as he took her hand in his, beginning to walk towards the counter.

He paid for them and they walked out.

They got back to his place and they took off their coats and kicked off their shoes. 

“How about a fire?” He suggested.

“Sure. Can I get you a glass of ‘whiskey’?” She quoted, singing.

He chuckled, “scotch. On the rocks.”

Diane walked into his kitchen and set up a single glass and poured a little more than two fingers over ice. She walked back out and offered, “I figured we could share.”

“Works for me.” He took the drink from her hand and sat down on the couch, facing the fireplace. She joined him and sat next to him, snuggling in close.

“I didn’t embarrass you tonight, did I?” He asked, somewhat shyly.

“At the drugstore? No! Not at all! I’ve just never been with…”

Kurt let out an appreciative laugh. “No! I meant by singing to you. In public?”

Diane dropped her head, embarrassed. “Oh. That. No. It was incredibly sweet.” She took the glass from him, took a sip then placed it on the wooden table in front of them before moving her hand to his face. “Mmm.” Her thumb trailed over his cheekbone as she leaned in for a kiss.

It started out sweet but soon became more, their breathing coming harder and faster. Diane’s other hand braced herself on his thigh.

“Trying to do a drive by?” He joked

Diane blushed again. “Well…”

“Why don’t you go get what we just got from the store?”

She nodded silently and walked over to where they’d deposited their shoes and coats. When she turned around, she watched Kurt push aside the living room table and lay out a blanket from the back of the couch, next to the fireplace. Diane held up the box and walked back over to him.

Kurt took the box from her and set it down on the couch, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his, and kissed her.

“Is out here okay?” He asked against her lips. “We can go to my bedroom if you’d prefer.”

She smiled. “This is perfect.”

Kurt got down to his knees and helped her do the same before pulling her body into his once more.

“I like kissing you,” she stated simply.

“Me too. Wanna see what else I can do with my mouth?”

She giggled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Kurt began kissing down her neck and for the first time in god knows how long, Diane fully relaxed. This is where she was meant to be, here in this moment with his man. It had been years since she’d felt this comfortable with anyone.

She crossed her arms and reached down to pull off her sweater. “This is where you were going, wasn’t it?”

He smiled. “Yeah.”

Diane chuckled as she deposited the soft fabric behind her. “I feel like a teenager, again. Continue, McVeigh,” she offered with a gleam in her eye.

The corner of his lip twitched as he continued to kiss and lick along her neck, moving from one side to the other. His hands slid down her shoulders to her fingers. She sighed as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Kurt moved one hand to her face, looking her into the eyes while his other moved behind them and up her back, stopping on her bra. With one deft move, he unhooked it.

Diane’s eyes went wide. “One handed?”

He smiled. “This isn’t my first rodeo.”

She let her bra fall to the floor in front of them. Kurt’s eyes remained on hers as his now free hand traced circles along her back.

Diane smiled and Kurt moved his head lower down her neck, to her chest, finally to her breasts. Both hands cupped her and he groaned. “God.”

“What?” She asked with a chuckle.

“You’re perfect.”

“No, the left one is…”

He cut her off by latching on to a nipple, and massaging her with both hands, quickly moving to its twin. Moments later, Kurt licked up her chest and kissed her. “Nope. Perfect.”

But before she could negate him, he tugged her down to the blanket, resting her head on his arm and propping himself up on it before his free hand traveled down her body once more.

Diane got chills and giggled. “That tickles.”

He kissed her smile and slid his fingers down into her pants, over her panties, rubbing gently.

“Yes,” she panted, eyes closed in the beginning stages of bliss.

Kurt watched her face as his fingers continued their ministrations.

Diane bit down on her lower lip when she felt him slide his hand down into her panties. He marveled at how wet she already was and slid in a finger. She gasped at the change and opened her eyes to see a loving smile on his face.

He coated his finger in her wetness and applied more pressure to her clit, running in circles, making her pant. “Yes.”

Kurt leaned forward and put his lips to her ear. “I wanna taste you,” he whispered while still tracing circles around her clit.

She nodded, “yeah.”

He slid his arm out from under her neck and made his way between her thighs. Diane began to unclasp her pants when he stopped her. “I’ve got it.”

Kurt crouched down and nibbled her through her pants, making her hips jerk. “Hey!” She yelped with a giggle.

“You smell incredible. I can’t wait to taste you.”

“Well get on with it then!”

He grinned. “All in due time, Lockhart. How many first times are we going to get with one another?”

Diane sat up and looked at him, amazed, and considered his statement, “yeah.”

Kurt continued to undo her pants and, with one tug, had both them and her panties down by her ankles.

She shivered at the sudden change in temperature but, almost immediately, Kurt replaced the fabric with his hands and lips. He kissed up one thigh and across to the other before sticking out his tongue and running it up her slit.

“Oh Kurt,” she sighed, gratefully as she placed a hand in his hair.

He groaned into her, loving her taste. Kurt flicked her clit with his tongue and delighted when Diane bucked her hips upwards with a squeal.

“Oh god!”

He placed all of his mouth over her and one hand on her lower abdomen to keep her in place before sliding his tongue within her, scraping his teeth against her clit.

It had been so long since anyone had gone down on her that it didn’t take long for her to cum. “Oh fuck! Kurt!” She moaned as she started to cum. Her hips bucked upwards as Kurt slid in two fingers, teasing her G-spot. Diane’s fingers tugged his hair, pulling him into her as her back arched up off the floor and her thighs shook.

“Holy…” she panted.

Kurt released her without having to be told and placed gentle kisses along her lower tummy.

“Kurt!” She marveled. “You’re almost too good at that.”

“Almost, huh?”

“Don’t want you to get a swelled head,” she laughed as she propped herself up on her elbows to admire the man between her thighs, still struggling to catch her breath.

He laughed along with her before looking down at his groin, “a little late for that.”

She let out an appreciative belt of a laugh and summoned him to her. “Come here.”

Kurt moved to lay next to her body and Diane kissed him, moaning into his mouth at the taste of herself on his lips. “Kurt?”

“Hmm?” He replied, running his fingers over the curves of her torso.

“You’re wearing far too much clothing.”

“So I am.”

“I think you should take your clothes off.”

“You’re such a sweet talker,” he joked.

Diane reached for his belt buckle and began working to get it undone. Kurt sat up to begin unbuttoning his shirt as Diane continued to work on his belt and pants. As soon as she got the belt buckle undone, she reached for the zipper but stopped herself, remembering the conversation in the drugstore. 

She looked up at him with a bit of trepidation in her eyes. “Promise me you’ll go slowly? It’s been a long time and I’m afraid that I…”

He chuckled quietly. “I’ll go as slowly as you’d like. How about you start on top so you can control it?”

“Okay,” she nodded. Diane rose and reached over to grab the box of condoms from the table. She opened the box and unwrapped one. When she turned around she noticed he’d pulled his jeans off and had made himself comfortable on his back.

“Wow, I…” she remarked, amazed. “Um, think we can be just friends?”

Kurt’s face fell. “I…”

Diane laughed. “I’m kidding!”

He let out a breath of relief. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“I couldn’t resist.” She got on her knees in front of him and, grasping the tip, slowly rolled the prophylactic over him, massaging as she did.

Kurt groaned when she first touched him, loving the feeling of her hands on him.

Diane straddled Kurt and reached out for his hands to brace her. She reached between them and placed him at her tip.

“Ready?” He asked.

She nodded, still somewhat uncertain.

“Take your time,” he replied to reassure her.

Diane took ahold of his other hand, interlacing their fingers, and began to lower herself on to him, painfully slowly, as her body got used to his girth. “Holy shit,” she panted, eyes closed tightly to concentrate on this feeling.

He watched her face as she continued to move on him, taking more of him into her with each push. It took everything he had within him not to thrust up into her.

“God you feel good,” he groaned.

“Yeah,” she panted. 

Her face showed uncertainty and maybe even a little pain but she kept going until she was finally fully down to his hips. She let out a deep sigh and opened her eyes; a smile overtook her face as she rocked her hips into him.

Diane rose and fell on him a few more times before she finally became comfortable with the movement. “Oh Kurt,” she panted. She continued moving on him, taking bigger strokes as she did. Kurt delighted in watching her on top of him, the way her body moved, the way her breasts heaved, the way she bit down on her lower lip as pleasure built within her. 

A few minutes of varying speeds and depths, as well as pitch of moans and groans, passed before she paused and looked him in the eyes. “Okay. I want you on top.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

She moved to his side and eventually, he was on top of her, positioning himself at her core, once again. Diane nodded. “Slow at first, okay?” She reminded him.

Kurt kissed her and slowly pushed himself into her. She whimpered into his mouth before pulling back to moan, “more.”

He pushed deeper until he was finally all the way in. 

“Wait,” she panted. “Don’t move.”

Kurt held himself in place and watched her face.

“Right there!” She screamed. Kurt flexed his PC muscle as he felt her massage him from within. Another climax hit her, hard. “Fuck!” Her fingers dug into his chest as her body tensed around him. She pushed her hips into him, begging him to go deeper as she came.

He pushed into her harder, grinding into her clit and pushed her that much farther over the edge. Her body shuddered almost violently before collapsing on the floor.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled and attempted to catch her breath. “Wow.”

Kurt kissed her. 

A few moments passed before she wrapped her legs around him. Diane began rocking her hips against him, clenching her internal muscles as hard as she could.

“You feel so good in me, Kurt.” She pushed back against him faster, encouraging him to keep moving.

He started thrusting once more, faster this time. “Diane… I’m close.”

“Cum for me, Kurt.” 

Kurt braced himself on his arms and plunged into her a few more times before, he, too, climaxed. “Diane!” He barked out as he came, burying his face in her chest. “God!”

Moments later, his body began to relax. He opened his eyes to look into hers and he kissed her, lovingly. 

Kurt began to move off of her but was stopped. “Not yet?” Diane asked, bashfully.

“Okay.” 

She kissed him again and smiled as she felt him begin to soften within her. “Okay.”

He pulled out of her and deposited the spent condom on the floor next to them before pulling her into him. Diane rested her head on his chest and wrapped a leg in between his, her fingers tracing mindless shapes in his chest hair. 

“Wow,” both said, almost simultaneously, laughing at their shared observation.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt started, somewhat sheepishly. “I never cum that fast. I guess I just…”

“That was fast?”

“Well, yeah?”

“Again, wow. I’d say prove it but I’m pretty sure I’m going to be walking funny for a few days as it is.”

He smiled and caressed her arm.

“I…” she started. “Nothing.”

“No. Tell me.”

She sighed and braced herself to look at him. “I… I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Kurt kissed her. “I think I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of AU as the song that he sings to her was released in 2014. The first time I heard it I thought of him and I just had to write something around it. And, me being me, it had to have smut. But that turned out sweet and mushy so that's okay, right? Also, the Magnum idea (and a few others) comes from my girl, Mel. Cuz why the hell not?!


End file.
